Truth
by AverageTeenager
Summary: "There's something you want to tell me. I can tell." "I-I love this song...but it's not right for regionals." What if Marley doesn't feel the same spark with Jake as she does with Ryder? Set during Glee episode "Naked". Ryley ending!


Truth

**A/N: Hey guys, I was going through my old writing notebook and found this! Takes place during Glee episode "Naked". **

And then he kissed me. I wish I could say how wonderful and worth the wait this kiss was, but I can't. I wish I could say it was the best kiss I ever had, but it wasn't. I've liked Jake since the day I met him, but then Ryder came along…and Grease…and that kiss…

"There's something you want to tell me, I can tell," Jake said, breaking my thoughts.

"I—I love this song…but it's not right for regionals," I looked away before I said anything else.

"Me too," and with that, Jake walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"Dude, you want to know the weirdest thing?" Jake asked after Kitty and Tiny left the locker room.

"Mm?"

"If a girl in the next _room_ is into me, I can feel it." I laughed. Jake could be pretty conceited sometimes. "But since I've been seeing Marley, it's like there's not another girl on the planet."

"Wow. That's hardcore." Being friends with Jake is really great, but very difficult considering the feelings I still have for Marley.

"Dude, I'm sorry I try not to talk about her with you."

"It stings sometimes but, this is serious, alright? You're really into her."

"The other day, we were singing a romantic song together and at the end, I thought that…she was going to say _it_ to me."

"Say what?" It took me a few minutes to register what Jake was implying. "Oh! Oh…_it_. Wha-What would you have done?" I tried to hide my shock and slight disappointment.

"I would have said it back…I mean that's the way I feel."

"You have to tell her first." I cannot believe I'm actually helping him with this.

"No. I can't do that. That's…terrifying."

"Chicks dig hot guys that get naked for a calendar, but what they're really looking for is a guy who will get naked emotionally."

"…until you learn, to love yourself."

"And who was that song for?" Brittany asked.

"Marley," Jake said, looking right at me. Everyone started to clap. I could feel my face heat up. I got up and left the room.

"Marley!" I was surprised and somewhat relieved that it wasn't Jake that was calling my name. I turned around to see Ryder walking toward me. _Oh boy. _

"What just happened?" he asked. "I may not be the brightest light in a…a…oh whatever. I may not be that smart but I do know that usually when a guy tells a girl he loves her, she says it back."

"Only if they mean it," I replied in a whisper, mostly to myself than to Ryder.

"What?"

"I didn't tell Jake I love him…because I don't."

"But…you guys sang and he was sure that you were going to—"

"Well I wasn't," I replied, a bit harsher than I intended it to be. It's just so hard, being confused like this. Jake is such a good guy and I don't want him to get hurt…

"I don't understand. I thought you liked Jake."

"So did I."

"Then what happened?"

"Follow me." And with that, Ryder and I walked to the auditorium in silence. "Sit." The band starts to play Lovesong by Adele. I try to sing with as much passion I can muster so Ryder will take some sort of hint. I'm not really that good with words. The reason I can't be with Jake is because I will never be able to be totally honest with him. It doesn't feel right, being with someone while you have feelings for someone else. I don't feel the same with Jake as I do with Ryder. Ryder is…something special. I can't exactly put my finger on it. "…whatever words I say, I'll always love you." When I finished singing, Ryder walked up on stage.

"Wow."

I used his silence to explain everything I'm sure he was confused about. "Our kiss…before Grease…it's all I can think about. I thought for sure I liked Jake but then you came around…and we started hanging out…then Grease…and…I don't know. We never went on that date and I thought you weren't interested…"

"I didn't ask you out again because I thought you liked Jake. I didn't want to confuse you. I just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

"We never talked about the kiss."

"Like I said, I didn't want to make things hard for you."

"It's a little late for that…"

"Well, let's talk about it then. How did you feel…about the kiss?"

I looked him straight in the eye, one hundred and ten percent sure that what I was about to say was the complete truth. "I know that ever since then, I've wanted to kiss you again." I involuntary stepped forward. It's like my body was out of my control. I was in a trance, a trance led by Ryder.

"It's taking absolutely everything inside me not to kiss you right now," Ryder said. We were only inches away from each other. I could feel his breath on my face.

"What's stopping you?" we were so close to each other. I knew by now I was completely gone.

"Jake. We're finally friends. I just can't think about how upset he'd be if he found out. He really likes you Marley…"

"I know. I know. But I like you. I've tried to fight these feelings but I can't. Ryder Lynn, I think I might love you…"

"…almost as much as _I_ like you," he finished his thought from before. His eyes scanned mine; searching and then he kissed me square on the mouth, and it was the best kiss I ever had.


End file.
